Olympian Panzers: Part II
by viggy96
Summary: This is a continuation of the fan fiction 'Olympian Panzers'. It continues the story of the Japanese school ships entering the Olympic Tankery Tournament.
1. Chapter 5

**Olympian Panzers: Part II**

_Note on Japanese honorifics:_

_x-dono: Miss/Mr. x_

_x-san: for people of equal age/stature/position_

_x-chan: for females of equal age/stature/position_

_x-kun: for males of equal age/stature/position_

_x-senpai: for people senior to you in school/sport_

Chapter 5:

"Right!", Kay agreed, "Well said, Miho! So, anyone up for a quick snack? Hey, Anji, you know any good food joints in Oarai?"

"Well, there is a good ice-cream parlor that serves sweet potato ice-cream, just outside the school", replied Anzu.

"Ooo, that place is good! Let's go Miporin!", swooned Saori.

"Well, I have to go home now. See ya Miho!", said Hitomi.

"Ok! See you later then!", replied Miho.

Anglerfish team turned to join the Student Council, Saunders, Pravda, St. Gloriana, and Anzio to go to the ice-cream shop, only the Kuromorimine girls remained.

Miho looked back. "You're welcome to come too, Onee-chan!", she said with her average smile.

"Kuromorimine does not indulge in such things when there is serious practice to be done." Maho replied sternly.

The Kuromorimine girls left, following their commander religiously. Some seemed disappointed that they didn't go to enjoy ice-cream with the others.

When Miho caught up with the rest of her crew in the ice-cream shop, the fact that she was crestfallen was apparent to the others.

"Is anything wrong Miporin?", asked Saori.

"You know we're always here for you Miho-san", reassured Hana.

"Y-yeah. Of course I know.", stammered Miho.

"Maho just didn't want to come here to the ice-cream shop with us, that's all", she said.

"Do you want to talk about it Nishizumi-dono?", inquired Yukari.

"No, no, that's just how Onee-chan is sometimes," sighed Miho, "She's just focused on doing well in the Olympics, I guess."

By the time Miho got back to her apartment, Maho was already asleep on the couch.

"I shouldn't wake her...", thought Miho, as she went to bed.

The next morning, when Miho finally awoke, she noticed Maho was already gone.

Later, Miho met up with the rest of her crew.

"Have you guys seen Onee-chan? She had already left when I woke up." asked Miho.

"No. Sorry Miporin. Is something wrong?" replied Saori.

"No, nothing's wrong, I was just wondering...", Miho's sentence trailed.

"Maybe she's in the tank hangar.", suggested Mako.

"Right! Thanks Mako!", exclaimed Miho, as she ran around the school toward the hangar.

"I wonder what she's doing here?" she thought.

"I want that Sturmtiger loaded FASTER!", rang Maho's voice.

A Sturmtiger and a Tiger P then burst from the forest, with Maho in the cupola of the Tiger P. Both tanks came to a sudden halt just in front of the hangar doors.

"What are you doing here, Maho-chan?", questioned Miho.

"What does it look like I'm doing?!", spat Maho, "I'm getting my crew up to Olympic standard!"

"I'm sure there will be plenty of time for that Onee-chan. The people on this team are not completely unexperienced, you know." replied Miho calmly.

There was an awkward silence. Maho looked at her younger sibling, the one she encouraged long ago to 'find her own panzerkraft'.

Maho sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Miho. I guess I fell into my old ways. I had forgotten that you have your own panzerkraft now.".

Miho beamed at her sister. Maho commanded the other Kuromorimine girls to park the tank inside the hangar. Then the two sisters headed to class.

For all of the tankery girls, it seemed as if the end of the day was ages away, and their tanks would rust away by the time they got in them.

Finally, the time came.

"I thought the day would never be over!", exclaimed Yukari, as she and the rest of the girls gathered in the newly-found Olympic tank hangar.

"So, what's the plan, Nishizumi?", Katyusha asked Miho, while rocking on Nonna's shoulders.

"Well, I think the first thing we should do is make sure all of the tanks we found are in proper working order, and fix any damage caused by the match yesterday.", said Miho hesitantly.

A resounding "Right!", rang out through the hangar. Miho still was not used to seeing her orders being carried out, and was slightly taken aback at the swiftness of everyone's actions.

Each commander took charge of taking care of their respective tanks,

Kay, of the American tanks,

Darjeeling, of the British tanks,

Katyusha, of the Soviet tanks,

Maho, of the German tanks,

and finally, Anchovy, of the French tanks, as there weren't any Italian tanks.

The Oarai student council then walked in.

"You seem to have a good handle on things, Miho. Good job!", said Anzu happily.

"Huh? I-I-I do?", stuttered Miho.

The rest of team Anglerfish smiled from behind her.

"Yeah, everyone seems to be working well. Well, see ya!", said Anzu, as she walked away in her usual carefree manner.

Momo and Yuzu stayed behind.

"We need to talk about what we are going to be up against in the Olympic tournament.", said Momo. "There will be a commander's meeting tomorrow.". Momo and Yuzu then promptly left.

Suddenly all of the Oarai girls yelled, "Finished commander!", prompting Miho to turn around.

"There wasn't a lot to do; it seems as though the Automotive club took care of maintenance for us." said Darjeeling.

"Right...", trailed Miho.

"What should we do now?", Anchovy asked Miho.

"We need to get used to our new tanks. So...", Miho wondered.

Then an idea came to her.

"I think you all should arrange yourselves of groups of 3 tanks and have a 3-way skirmish.", suggested Miho.

"Let's be a team guys!" said Kay, looking at Anzu and Anchovy. "It'll be just like old times!"

"Il Duce does not work with others. Come on Carpaccio, get in the Lorraine 40t!", commanded Anchovy.

"Don't be that way Chiyomi-san," said Anzu.

Anchovy and Carpaccio turned.

"Everyone has to make up for the past eventually." , called Anzu. "We all can't stay angry forever."

Anchovy hesitated. "Fine. But just this once!", she cried.

"All right!", yelled Kay.

Soon, a M103, a Hetzer, and a Lorraine 40t rolled out of the hangar.

"I assume that we will be a team?", said Darjeeling towards Katyusha, and Miho.

"I guess so...", said Miho hesitantly, "But who will Maho-san group with?"

Just then, a Leopard I, a Porsche Tiger and a Sturmtiger, rumbled out of the old hangar.

Erika came out of the cupola of the Sturmtiger.

"We already have a group.", she said, and her company swiftly drove into the forests of Oarai.

Finally, Miho's group of her Panzer IV Ausf. H, a IS-8, and Conqueror, stormed onto the practice grounds, which was already ablaze with gunfire from the other teams.

* * *

All three tanks were racing through the forest, vying for a clear shot at the others.

"The Conqueror is exposed!", Miho commanded.

"Right!", replied Hana, and she took the shot at the rear of the Conqueror.

"Full stop and slide right, please.", said Darjeeling calmly, while sipping tea.

The AP round landed just short of the Conqueror, creating a sizable crater.

Then, the IS-8 roared between the Conqueror and the Panzer IV.

"Load a HE round, please Orange", said Darjeeling, as she sipped on her tea once more.

"Target the IS-8.", she said.

Just as the Conqueror was turning its turret, the IS-8 circled around and shot the Conqueror in the rear, its engine promptly catching fire. The signature white flag signaled its defeat. The IS-8's turret started to turn toward the Panzer IV.

"Mako!", yelled Miho.

"On it.", said Mako.

The Panzer IV began running from the IS-8.

"No one runs away from Katyusha! Give chase!", screamed Katyusha.

The two tanks tore through the grounds.

"The IS-8 outclasses us in every possible way, except maneuverability. We_ have _to shoot them in the rear. That is the only place we can penetrate.", explained Miho.

"Understood!", rang the reply.

* * *

A Hetzer stood silently, waiting in a bush, its gun ready to fire.

"Are you sure they will come this way Anzu-chan?", asked Yuzu.

"If I know Kay, she'll come this way", replied Anzu.

Meanwhile, a M103 drove slowly over the hills.

"Where is everyone?", wondered Kay.

Elsewhere, the Lorraine 40t was struggling to cross a rather deep swamp.

"Darn this French tank! The sooner I get my Carro Armato back, the better.", said Anchovy angrily. "Be ready, Carpaccio, those two could be anywhere."

The engine of the 40t revved loudly, in a desperate effort to get out of the gelatinous mud.

"Did you hear that, Alisa?", asked Kay. "That was the sound of an engine! It came from over there...", she said, pointing. "Advance at full speed."

Immediately, the M103 began racing in the direction of the sound.

Meanwhile, in the Hetzer...

"What was that sound?", asked Momo.

"It sounded like the engine of another tank -", said Yuzu.

"That's them! Full advance in the direction of the sound!", interjected Anzu.

Both tanks were converging on the swamp as the Lorraine 40t was just about to break free of the mud.

Anzu spotted the M103. "Prepare to fire!"

Simultaneously, Kay spotted the Hetzer. "Fire!"

Both tanks fired at the exact same moment.

The tanks dodged the shells, but were moving at such speed that the pair slid into the swamp along with the Lorraine 40t, knocking it further into the pit.

* * *

The IV reached a clearing, and Miho saw an old, dilapidated bridge ahead.

"Don't go across, they'll catch up with us if we do!", she warned. "Turn left just before going over!"

Mako nodded, "Got it."

Just as the Panzer IV turned, Katyusha appeared in her IS-8. She did not like lengthy chases.

"I want to finish this now, Nonna!", she demanded.

Nonna peered through her gunner sight.

"Don't worry, Katyusha.", came the reply, as Nonna took aim at the Panzer.

The IS-8 fired. The shell hit near the engine, igniting a fire.

The Panzer was forced to a crawl.

Miho was unfazed. "The trees, Mako, we need cover!"

"Already on it.", she replied.

Mako stopped the IV between a pair of trees.

Yukari put the fire out. "We can only move at half-speed without risking engine failure, Nishizumi-dono."

"Understood." Miho looked at their surroundings.

She wondered, "What can we do now?"

Katyusha was on the verge of becoming furious. "Search the area! They're crippled; we only need one more shot!"

Nonna was glued to her gun sight, searching for the Panzer IV.

The IS-8 creeped through the forest, waiting for the IV to appear.

The IV stood still, in absolute silence. Its engine was off.

Just then the IS-8 appeared through the trees.

Miho whispered, "Prepare to fire HE round."

Katyusha ordered, "They're not here, let's go."

"Wait, Katyusha. I think I see something...", Nonna peered through the gun sight.

"It's them!"

The rear of the IS-8 was facing the Panzer IV.

"Fire!", cried Miho.

Nonna did not hesitate. Both shells flew through the air.

The shell from the IS-8 found its mark, signaling the white flag of the Panzer IV.

The IV's shell also found its mark, right in the rear of the IS-8.

Silence spread between the tanks.

After what seemed like decades, the white flag of the IS-8 also rose, signaling its defeat, and an overall draw.

* * *

"Well, this is awkward...", trailed Yuzu.

All three machines became trapped in the swamp pit, sinking slowly.

The three commanders looked out in silence from atop their tanks in disbelief.

After what seemed like forever, Anchovy yelled, "This is all your fault! This wouldn't have happened if you two hadn't chased each other so recklessly!"

Kay and Anzu were taken aback, and Kay screamed back at Anchovy, "This is a _tankery _match! You're supposed to chase each other, that's the point!"

Anzu piped up. "What are you saying, Chiyomi-san?"

Anchovy continued to assert herself. "I'm _saying _that you should have been more careful! Neither of you have changed."

"What's that supposed to mean?!", screamed Kay. "_You _are the one who hasn't changed one bit! _You _never made up with me or Anji! Everyone else has moved on from childhood arguments, except you Chiyomi-san, except you!"

Kay's voice echoed through the forest around them.

She sighed. "Come on guys..."

Kay, Alisa, and Naomi jumped from their stranded tank, and started to walk back to the hangar.

Anzu whispered, "You guys head back. I need to be alone with Anchovy."

"Are you sure Anzu-chan?", asked Yuzu. "It won't bother us if -"

"No.", Anzu replied, "I have to talk to her alone."

Momo and Yuzu left, following the Saunders girls.

Anzu walked toward Anchovy. "Chiyomi-san? Is there anything that has bothered you since our time together in middle school?"

"Why do you say that?" Anchovy looked away from Anzu.

"You would have never have stayed this way since middle school if there wasn't something that was bothering you.", said Anzu.

Anchovy was flustered. "There's nothing wrong. I-I just can't believe how little you two have changed, that's all."

Anzu continued to look at Anchovy, as though expecting a better response.

Anchovy took a deep breath. "It bothered me that the both of you were better than me at everything, and I couldn't find anything that I was better at!", she said in a single breath.

Anzu took a moment to take in what she had just heard.

"Why didn't you say any of this before?", asked Anzu.

Anchovy hesitated. "I always seemed to stop myself before. I don't know why."

Anzu took a step forward. "Kay and I... We can only help you if you talk to us, you know."

Anchovy sighed. "Come on Carpaccio, let's go."

The Anzio girls left, leaving Anzu alone in the forest.

* * *

A while later, a Porsche Tiger and Leopard I towed a badly damaged Sturmtiger onto the field in front of the Olympic hangar. All the other girls were already there.

"Onee-chan, how was...", started Miho.

Just then, Erika interrupted. "What was that! All of you should be ashamed of yourselves!"

Several Kuromorimine girls peeked out of the Sturmtiger, looking slightly embarrassed.

Satoko, of the Automobile club, ran towards them. "What happened here?:" She looked at the Sturmtiger. "Argh.. This is going to take ages to fix..."

"_They_ don't know how to properly conceal their tank so that the enemy can't spot them!", growled Erika. "This is the result of their failure."

Saori rebuttled. "Was it really necessary to damage them this badly?"

"They need to learn the reality of true tankery.", replied Erika.

Hana opened her mouth to speak, but Miho put her hand on Hana's shoulder, and shook her head.

"So girls, how has your training been? I haven't heard much with the SDF!"

Everyone turned. "Chono-sencho!"

"When did you get here, Captain?", asked Miho, after managing to find her words.

Captain Chono smiled. "Well, I just thought I'd drop by to see how the training was going for our national team!"

She continued. "It seems like you all have been working hard! I won't bother you any longer. I just dropped by to tell you the ship is docking in three days and I have a match planned against the SDF tankery team! I'm sure all of you will do fine. See you in the morning!"

Captain Chono promptly left.

All the girls were dumbstruck.

"Did she say tankery match? Versus the JGSDF?", asked Yukari.

[END CHAPTER]


	2. Chapter 6

**Olympian Panzers: Part II**

_Author's Note: Here's chapter 6. This chapter does not contain any original characters. Sorry, no battles this chapter, but there will be one in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Feedback is welcome. _

_Further, the following schools/academies will not have any major characters: BC Free School, Blue Division High School, Koala Forest High School, Maginot Girl's Academy, Viking Marine High School, Yogurt Academy. _

_Chi-Ha-Tan Academy and Waffle Academy will have major characters._

_Note on Japanese honorifics:_

_x-dono: Miss/Mr. x  
__x-sama: Miss/Mr. x  
__x-san: for people of equal age/stature/position  
__x-chan: for females of equal age/stature/position  
__x-kun: for males of equal age/stature/position  
__x-senpai: for people senior to you in school/__sport  
__x-sensei: for teachers/professors/doctors_

_*x-san, x-chan, &amp; x-kun are sometimes used interchangeably_

**Previously...**

Captain Chono smiled. "Well, I just thought I'd drop by to see how the training was going for our national team!"

She continued. "It seems like you all have been working hard! I won't bother you any longer. I just dropped by to tell you the ship is docking in three days and I have a match planned against the SDF tankery team! I'm sure all of you will do fine. See you in the morning!"

Captain Chono promptly left.

All the girls were dumbstruck.

"Did she say tankery match? Versus the JGSDF?", asked Yukari.

**Chapter 6:**

"What? We can't do that! You have to do something Miho-senpai!", said Azusa.

Noriko entered the conversation. "I bet they have tons of tanks! We won't have the numbers!"

"All of you need to calm down. I'm sure that its not going to be as bad as it seems.", said Hana.

"Yeah, its going to be worse than it seems!", cried Karina.

The hangar erupted with chatter.

Soon, Momo couldn't take the noise any longer. "SHUT UP!", she yelled.

Everyone stopped to look at Momo, who was now standing atop an old, wooden crate.

"Momo-chan, you don't have to get all -", started Yuzu.

"Don't call me Momo-chan! Anyway, if we all just get it through our heads that this match is happening whether we like it or not, not to mention good practice, and that we'll be fine if we just stop freaking out, the match will be fine." Momo was looking away from the others, as though she was annoyed.

She then left the hangar.

After she left, Kay piped up. "She's right, you know. We'll all get to see how well we cooperate in this next match we have lined up for us!"

All the Ōarai underclassmen suddenly came to their senses.

Saori chimed in. "How about we all call it a day! We've all practiced hard!"

"Sounds like a plan.", mumbled Mako.

Gradually, the Olympic hangar became empty as all the girls left.

The next day, Miho caught up with the rest of team Anglerfish on the way to school.

Miho was hesitant. "Do you guys think that out next match will be all right?"

"Of course it will, Nishizumi-dono.", replied Yukari.

Hana agreed. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

"On the other hand, it could be a complete -", started Mako.

Saori quickly elbowed a tired Mako in the ribs, preventing her from finishing her thought.

Unaware of this, Miho smiled at them, appreciative of their supportive words.

The girls came up to the school gates, where Midoriko was taking attendance, as usual.

"Must be nice to have your friends wake you up every morning.", she said.

Mako began lumbering toward Midoriko and started to hug her. "Oh, Sodoko..."

Midoriko struggled to get Mako to let go. "I told you not to call me that! Call me by my name, Midoriko Sono..."

As the girls giggled at Mako and Midoriko, Miho noticed someone was missing.

"Have you guys seen Hitomi-chan?", asked Miho.

Hana thought. "She wasn't at the practice yesterday."

Yukari butted in. "The Waffle Academy team wasn't there either."

Miho looked worried.

"I'm sure she's fine.", reassured Saori.

As the school day dragged onward, Miho continued to worry about Hitomi. She stared out of the window in all of her classes, as if expecting her to suddenly appear.

Both Hana and Saori could see that their friend was deeply concerned about Hitomi-chan.

Just after the bell rang signaling the start of lunch, Saori walked up behind Miho while she was still seated at her desk.

"Miporin, how about we go to her house later?", suggested Saori.

Miho jumped. "Huh? W-What are you talking about?"

"Hitomi-chan, of course!", replied Saori, with a smile.

Miho looked down. "But I don't know where she lives."

"We can ask the student council. They'll know where she lives.", answered Hana.

"Come on! What are you waiting for? Let's go Miporin!", said Saori, as she dragged Miho by the wrist behind her.

Saori ran all the way to the office of the student council dragging Miho behind her, with Hana following, not far behind.

Without thinking, Saori threw open the door, and the girls ran into the office.

Momo was enraged. "You guys can't just barge in here like this! Do you know where you are?"

"Oh, come on Momo-chan, you know them, there's no need to be strict now -", said Yuzu.

"Well they should know the rules! And don't call me Momo-chan!", snapped Momo.

"Calm down guys. So, Nishizumi, did you need something? I would be more than happy to help you with whatever you need.", said Anzu, waving around a piece of dried sweet potato.

Miho stuttered and hesitated. "W-Well, y-you see, umm..."

Hana stepped forward. "We were wondering if you know where Hitomi-chan is, or where she lives."

Anzu continued munching on a dried sweet potato.

"Sure, Nishizumi! Hey, Yuzu!", she called.

"We don't know what she's doing or where she is right now... But we do know her address on the ship!", replied Yuzu.

Miho found her words. "That's great!"

Yuzu searched the ship resident records on her computer. "She moved to Ōarai pretty recently, but she should be listed."

The girls crowded around the screen.

"Looks like she lives near Yukari's house.", said Hana.

"Thanks, Prez!", cried Saori as she dragged Miho from the student council room.

"Anytime!", Anzu replied.

Once they were in the hallway, Saori turned to Miho. "Aren't you glad that we asked them?"

"Y-Yeah!", hesitated Miho.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Look, we've got to go to class now!", said Miho, and she ran toward class, leaving Hana and Saori in the hallway looking very confused.

Saori was puzzled. "What was that all about?"

Later that day, when classes were over, Hana and Saori confronted Miho.

"Are you worried about something, Miporin?", asked Saori.

"N-No, why?", Miho replied.

Hana made a suggestion. "If you're worried about visiting Hitomi-chan, we can go with you."

"That's a great idea; I'll text Yukarin and Mako!", said Saori.

"Don't do that!", replied Miho.

Saori showed Miho her phone. "Too late!"

Hana put a reassuring hand on Miho's shoulder. "Is there something bothering you?"

"I'm just worried what Hitomi-chan will say after all these years. We didn't really talk that much before, after the last practice.", said Miho, letting out a sigh.

"You won't know what she'll say if you don't talk to her.", replied Hana.

Miho stood up to leave. "I guess you're right, Hana."

The three then left for Hitomi's apartment. They stopped by the Akiyama barbershop to meet up with Yukari and Mako.

The group continued on to Hitomi's apartment. Soon, they were standing in front of Hitomi's apartment. Before Miho could knock, Hitomi opened the door.

"Huh? Oh, hi guys! This is a surprise! Come on in! I was going to surprise you later, Miho, but... I guess this is fine too. Hey, Emi-chan!", she said.

Miho looked. "Nakasuka Emi-chan!"

Miho's eyes began to tear. She ran toward Emi and hugged her tightly.

The rest were slightly perplexed.

"Do you know her too, Nishizumi-dono?", asked Yukari.

Miho wiped her tears. "Emi-chan and Hitomi-chan and I went to elementary school together. And Chihiro-chan, too. All of us messed around with Onee-chan's Panzer IV while we were there.", she said. "We even battled her once, when she commanded a Stug III."

Yukari's eyes were wide in disbelief. "You guys drove a tank in elementary school?"

Miho started to be modest. "It wasn't all that great. We weren't very good..."

Yukari was in awe. "That's amazing Nishizumi-dono!"

"But then Emi-chan moved back to Germany, and I haven't seen her since then... at least until now, of course.", Miho continued.

"I see that you've found your own way of panzerkraft now, just like you said you would.", said Emi.

Miho started to tear up again. "It's because of you, Emi-chan. You encouraged me to find my own way. Thank you very much for that."

Mako started to head back towards the door. "Maybe we should leave while you guys catch up."

Miho quickly replied. "No, stay, I'm fine. You guys should get to know each other as well. Wait, you're going to be on our team too, right, Emi-chan?"

"Of course! You think I would come to Ōarai without getting in a tank? Anyway, how about that match you promised me way back when?", asked Emi with a sly smile.

Miho hesitated "Um... Uh..."

Emi laughed. "I'm just kidding, Miho-chan!"

Everyone laughed.

The girls ended up staying at Hitomi's apartment for a while longer, and eventually parted ways to each of their homes.

The next day, in the Olympic hangar, Shiho Nishizumi and Yoshiko Akiyama were waiting for the team after the school day.

Saori was excited. "Why are you here, Nishizumi-sensei, Akiyama-sensei?"

Ms. Nishizumi answered. "Captain Chono told us to come here and give you guys some pointers."

"Are you going to show us film from old matches again?", Hana chimed.

Ms. Akiyama turned. "Actually, yes, we are. I think this is a great way for all of you to learn from the mistakes that were made in our matches, and about the Olympic tournament."

"Remember that all of this is for all of you, so pay close attention.", said Ms. Nishizumi.

A loud _"Hai"_ resonated through the hangar as everyone gathered around the projector screen.

"We have a film of one of the earlier Olympic tournaments. The Tiger(P) was used as the flag tank. I commanded the T-62 and led the offensive.", said Ms. Akiyama.

Mrs. Nishizumi spoke. "I was in command of the Löwe, and was part of the offensive as well."

"In this match, the opposition was primarily French, so we chose tanks that had the firepower to penetrate their armour and destroy them with one shot, but could also take a beating.", said Ms. Akiyama.

"The enemy still had speed in their favour, so we had to tread carefully.", said Ms. Nishizumi sternly.

Ms. Akiyama continued. "The battle area was mostly urban, with the city centre containing a large circular area, and the rest of the city being a semicircle. Beyond the city were open fields unsuitable for an attack."

Ms. Nishizumi picked up the explanation. "Each team started on one end of the semicircle. Our team started on the south. The opposition, the north. The opposition had 3 AMX 13 75, 2 ELC AMX, and 3 ARL 44. One of the ELC AMX was the flag tank. In addition to the Tiger(P), T-62, and Löwe, our team used a M103, a SU-122-54, a Panzer IV, IS-8, and a Leopard I."

"We decided to use the Tiger(P) as bait to lure the enemy closer to the city centre. The Löwe and M103 acted as an escort. Meanwhile, the other tanks drove around the city, and flanked the enemy.", said Ms. Akiyama.

In the film, the girls see the Tiger(P) arrive in the city centre, with the M103 and the Löwe maneuvered themselves on either side of the Tiger(P). The trio then edged towards the corner of a building. Then, the Tiger(P) juts forward so that it is in view of the enemy team. An ELC AMX spots the Tiger(P) first, and fires, but misses. Before the three mighty ARL 44's can fire, the Tiger(P) backs into safety. The M103 and Löwe remain hidden, and the opposing team continues to advance toward the spot where the Tiger(P) was spotted, seemingly unaware of their presence.

Meanwhile, A Panzer IV is seen on a street on the edge of the city, driving quickly toward the enemy. Behind the Panzer, A T-62, SU-122-54, IS-8, and Leopard I are following Panzer IV reaches the street containing the enemy. THe other tanks behind the Panzer IV stop, waiting for the 'all clear'. The Panzer then backs away, and the commander of the Panzer pops up and waves behind her. Promptly, The T-62, IS-8, and Leopard I lined up side by side, at the street corner, and turned their turrets toward the rear of the enemy. The SU-122-54 lined itself up with the street and fired. Then, the barrage commenced.

The enemy ARL 44's then swiftly took rear guard, but it was too late. All three were taken out, and the flag tank was disabled.

"While this may seem to have been an easy match, one must always remember to never underestimate the enemy. If the opposition hadn't taken the bait, the events of the match would have played out in a completely different way.", said Ms. Nishizumi.

Ms. Akiyama continued. "That's right girls. You must always remain vigilant, and expect to be attacked at every turn. However, you should not hesitate to attack if the situation is right. Above all, follow the orders of your commander. Following orders prevents arguments, which just waste time on the battlefield."

At this, all the girls glanced at Miho. She could feel all of their brief gazes, but couldn't come up with a reaction.

Then, Ms. Nishizumi yelled. "Dismissed!"

All the girls promptly turned to leave the dark hangar.

The next day, during first period classes, President Kadotani spoke over the PA system. "All tankery team girls, meet in the Ōarai tank hangar immediately."

A few minutes later, in the hangar, all the girls were present, a majority of which were very confused.

Along with the Ōarai student council, the commanders from the other schools were up on the small stage that was in the hangar.

"What's all this about?", asked Noriko.

Anzu answered. "We've all decided that it would be a good idea for all of us to have some relaxation time, without having to worry about training or schoolwork. So... we're going to..."

Yuzu yelled. "One! Two!"

All the girls onstage yelled, except Momo. "Camping!"

Anzu continued. "And we're going to do it right now!"

"What? Right now? We can't do that! T-The teachers, t-the principal, what will they say?", yelled Momo, stunned.

"It'll be fine. I've already cleared this with them.", Anzu replied calmly.

"What? And you didn't tell me!", yelled an angry Momo.

Anzu thought. "Huh. Must've forgot. Well, anyway guys, get your things together by ten, because as soon as we dock, we're leaving for the campsite!"

At ten, all the girls were gathered at the docking ramp. Captain Chono was with them.

When the ramp lowered, all the girls gasped.

There, before them, were a row of seven Type 10 JGSDF tanks.

Beside each, an officer was saluting.

Captain Chono was saluting back. "I see you guys are already here."

She turned toward the girls. "This is the JGSDF team that you will be facing."

At this, the crews popped out of each tank, as well as from behind each tank.

Karina was terrified. "We have to face those things?", she asked, pointing at the Type 10's.

Darjeeling replied calmly. "Obviously not..."

"That's right, these tanks are too modern to be allowed into sensha-do tournaments.", said Captain Chono.

One of the tank commanders came forward. "Anyway, we are your ride to the campsite. Please feel free to ride atop any of the tanks before you."

The girls were slightly confused, but did as they were told.

Soon, they reached the campsite. It was a clearing surrounded by trees, with a river nearby.

Captain Chono jumped down from one of the tanks. "This will be your campground. This is also the battle area of the match tomorrow. Have fun!"

She and the tank crews promptly left.

Anzu turned to face everyone. "Well the first thing to do is -"

The first years yelled, "Swim!", as they jumped into the water.

Anzu ran toward them. "You shouldn't do that, you'll get -"

"Leg cramps!", all the first-years yelled.

The commanders came running to their rescue.

Once the first-years caught their breath, Anzu continued. "Anyway, what we should actually do first is set up camp and stretch, so we don't get cramps in the water.", she said, glaring at the first-years.

The girls got to work setting up the tents. Yukari was enjoying herself showing everyone from the other schools her genuine WWII tents.

Chiyomi got up from her completed tent. "I'll get started on the food! Girls!"

Then, in an instant, all the Anzio girls whipped out pots and pans, as well as fresh vegetables. Seconds later, a fire was lit, and only a blur could be seen as the Anzio girls were cooking. Chiyomi and Carpaccio were looking on.

Chiyomi looked surprised yet sad.

"Is there something wrong, Anchovy?", asked Carpaccio.

Chiyomi replied weakly. "I just wish our girls would show this much enthusiasm and skill during our tankery matches."

"Well, at least the food is good!", said Carpaccio, with a smile.

A little later, when everyone was done having fun swimming, running, and crushing watermelons, the meals were finally put on the table.

"_Itadakimasu_!", cried everyone.

"Wow, this food is great, Chiyomi-chan!", said Anzu.

"Yeah, well, food is the just about the only thing good at Anzio!", replied Chiyomi.

As everyone was finishing their meal, Kay got up and spoke. "Well guys, hope you all are pumped for the match tomorrow! Hey, commander Nishizumi! Come up here and say something!"

"U-uh..." Miho hesitated.

"Go on.", whispered Hana and Saori.

Miho stood up and joined Kay. "I just want all of you to know that all of you are great and have what it takes for our match. J-just keep doing what you've already been doing, and we'll win this!"

All the girls pumped their fists into the night sky. "Yeah!"

[END CHAPTER]


	3. Chapter 7

**Olympian Panzers: Part II**

_Author's Note: Here's chapter __7__. This chapter does not contain any original characters. __This chapter has a start of a significant battle, so that's why it took so (f*cking) long to write. Also, college life, so yeah. __Hope you enjoy. Feedback is welcome. _

_Note on Japanese honorifics:_

_x-dono: Miss/Mr. x (__more respect than x-san)_

_x-sama: Miss/Mr. x (more resp__ect than x-dono)_

_x-san: for people of equal age/stature/position (slightly respec__tful)_

_x-chan: for females of equal age/stature/position_

_x-kun: for males of equal age/stature/position_

_x-senpai: for people senior to you in school/sport_

_x-sensei: for teachers/professors/doctors_

_*x-san, x-chan, &amp; x-kun are sometimes used interchangeably_

Previously...

Miho stood up and joined Kay. "I just want all of you to know that all of you are great and have what it takes for our match. J-just keep doing what you've already been doing, and we'll win this!"

All the girls pumped their fists into the night sky. "Yeah!"

Chapter 7:

The night couldn't pass quickly enough for all of the girls. None of them could wait for the excitement that awaited them the very next day.

The next day, the girls were awakened by the sound of the T-62's 115mm U-5TS gun. Outside the tents, Katyusha was in the commander's hatch of the T-62, and Nonna was driving.

Nonna stood atop the hull of the tank. "You girls had better get ready if you want to get some last-minute practice before our match later."

Katyusha chimed in. "That's right girls. You must be ready early like the great Soviet leaders!"

"Actually, _we _are already prepared.", came a calm voice.

Then, a Conqueror stopped neatly beside the T-62. Darjeeling appeared out of the commander's hatch with tea in her hand.

"I think the both of you should be more like the late Winston Churchill...", said Darjeeling.

Maho walked forward. "Well, in any case, they're right. We'd better get ready quickly and make sure our tanks are in working order."

Nakajima piped up. "You don't have to worry about that. We spent almost all last night tinkering with them. They're all perfect! I think we got a bit of extra engine performance as well...", she said gesturing toward the rest of the Automotive club.

In about half an hour, the girls' tanks were rumbling away. The forest of the battle area was alight with tank gunfire.

Miho was standing in the cupola of a Leopard I, giving orders through her throat microphone. Hana, Saori, and Mako were sitting atop the tank.

Miho looked down. "Have any of you seen Yukari?"

The girls shook their heads.

"I haven't seen her today, Miporin", replied Saori.

"I hope she isn't off on one of her 'missions'...", muttered Miho.

Just then, Yukari arrived with Captain Chono and several other JGSDF officers.

Before Miho could open her mouth to speak, Captain Chono held up her hand, as if she knew what Miho was about to say.

"Don't worry, Miho. Yukari was with me. Now, could you call up the rest of the girls?", she said.

Miho stuttered slightly. "O-Of course. Right away."

Once everyone got back and gathered, Erika yelled out, "What's this all about, Miho? We should still be out there!"

The Captain spoke. "That question would be mine to answer, Erika. I am here to tell all of you the rules for the JGSDF tankery match. And also to introduce you all to their amazing commander."

Miho was confused. "We get to know what tanks the enemy is using before the match?"

Captain Chono nodded. "Yes, as per Olympic Tankery regulations, both teams involved in a match are required to release the lineup of tanks they will be using a minimum of three hours before the match. Most teams release their tank lineup twelve hours in advance. This may seem like an advantage, but remember that you must release your lineup as well, and once you release your lineup, it cannot be changed, unless a tank has experienced severe mechanical failure, in which case an official will allow you to substitute that tank, and that tank only."

Alisa rose her hand. "Yes?", said Captain Chono.

"So, we can't change our lineup even if our opponent releases their lineup after we do?", asked Alisa.

"That is correct.", affirmed Captain Chono.

Noriko rose her hand. "So who's the commander for the JGSDF team?"

Captain Chono smiled. "I thought you'd ever ask."

Saori whispered in Miho's ear. "I bet he's some hot soldier guy!"

Then, Captain Chono yelled, "_I_ am the commander for your opponents!"

A full minute of silence passed.

"WHAT!", yelled team Oarai in disbelief.

Noriko started to whimper. "Y-You mean we... have to fight you?"

Silence fell through the group of girls.

"Katyusha accepts your challenge!", yelled Katyusha from atop Nonna's shoulders.

Nonna nodded in agreement.

Darjeeling put down her tea. "As do we."

"Let's do this!", said Kay.

"I don't back down from a challenge.", said Maho.

"Count us in!", said Hitomi.

"Don't you forget about me, Miho!", said Emi. "I'll need a tank too, you know."

"I've got you covered there.", said Sakoto, as she gestured toward the Tiger(P).

Later, all the tank commanders met inside one of the Oarai tents.

"See, I knew this old tent would be useful!", said Yukari.

Miho spoke. "Now we have have to choose our tanks for the match. We have already chosen the Tiger(P) for Emi-chan. Now we need to choose... How many more?"

"The enemy will have a total of 12 tanks. So we need to choose 11 more.", said Nonna.

Nonna continued. "I assume that all of the Soviet tanks will be chosen of course?"

Miho answered. "No, we will use the T-62, and the IS-8, but we will not use the SU-122-54. I believe it will be too vulnerable."

"Won't all the tank destroyers be equally as vulnerable?", said Erika.

"Yes, which is why we won't be using them.", replied Miho. "Are there any objections?"

Katyusha raised her hand from atop Nonna. "Would a KV-2 be alright?"

Miho hesitated. "Well, yes, but we don't have a KV-2."

"Actually, we do. Call up the girls at Oarai, and have them check the storage garage.", said Katyusha.

Anzu walked into the tent. "It's already on it's way. I thought we might need it, so I sent for it earlier."

"The question is... Can it get here in time?", joked Kay.

Alisa and Naomi laughed with Kay.

Katyusha was angered. "Don't you question the great Soviet Kliment Voroshilov 2!", she said as she wagged her index finger at Kay, while teetering atop Nonna.

Miho cleared her throat. "The other tanks we will be using will be as follows:"

She wrote on the board...

* * *

Kay: M103,

Darjeeling: Centurion,

Nonna: T-62,

Katyusha: IS-8,

Caesar: KV-2,

Anchovy: Lorraine 40t,

Volleyball club: Type 89B,

Automotive club: M46 (flag tank),

Student Council: Panzer IV,

Maho: VK 72.01 Lowe,

Miho: Leopard I.

* * *

"And of course, Emi-chan will be using the Tiger(P) as I said earlier. Are there any objections?", continued Miho.

Silence fell through the tent.

Maho spoke up. "This lineup isn't going to be good enough."

"Even so, it's all we have.", replied Miho.

Kay responded. "We'll just have to make for it with skill, right, guys?"

"Yeah!", yelled everyone, except Maho.

Maho turned on the spot and headed out of the tent.

Hesitating for a second, Miho chased after her.

When she reached the outside of the tent, she saw that Maho was already in the cupola of the Lowe.

The two stared at each other for just moment.

Maho broke the silence. "Are we going to do this or what?", she said with a slight smile.

"Onee-chan...", whispered Miho. "Yeah, lets do this!"

Just then, one of the freshman Oarai girls came out of the tent. "Commander? The JSDF team is radioing us for our tank lineup."

"Yes, of course. Its finalised, you can give it to them.", replied Miho.

As Miho walked back into the tent, Yukari was writing down the JSDF lineup, while holding a headset to her ear.

"How does it look, Yukari?", asked Miho, hopefully.

As Yukari looked up, her face looked as if she had seen a ghost. "M-M-Miho-san?"

Miho knew something was wrong. Yukari _never_ called her by her first name...

"Look, Yukari, no matter what it is, it can't be that bad. Just tell us.", replied Miho.

"Well, you see, umm... They're using a platoon of 12 of Japan's finest Type 74's!", she stammered.

Half the jaws in the tent dropped. The Type 74 was a superb tank, and performed so well that a few with upgraded computer systems were still in service today. Prototyped in 1968, this was near the competition limitation of using a tank that was at least in the design phase as of 1970.

Compared to those, their tanks, regardless of gun calibre, were leagues behind. One could even say they were ancient, and were no match for these modern, fit tanks, crewed by some of Japan's finest.

Panic ensued in the tent among the younger members of the team.

Azusa, of the Oarai freshman crew, said, "We've got to change our lineup!"

"We can't. Its already been released, and we can't change it once its been released.", said Darjeeling putting down her beloved tea.

Nonna interjected. "Besides we do not have any better tanks. There would be nothing for us to improve in our lineup."

"Looks like we'll have to make do with what we've got.", said Kay, stretching her hands behind her head.

A few hours later, at match start time, Captain Chono radioed the girls. All tanks were at their assigned starting positions.

"Are you ready, girls? You know I won't go easy on you, even though you are my students.", crackled the captain's voice through the headset.

A moment later the siren sounded, signaling the start of the match.

Miho radioed the others. "The JGSDF have an advantage over us. They already know the terrain of this area, so keep that in mind."

"Commander, I believe that we should attack quickly, and not give our enemy the chance to exercise their advantage.", said Nonna over the radio.

Miho replied. "That would mean that we would have to overpower them before they have time to react effectively. Do you really think we can do that?"

"These people are the SDF, you know...", chimed Kay.

After a short pause, the remaining Oarai tank commanders chimed in one at a time, "We can do it, commander!"

Maho then spoke. "Are we going to do this or what?"

"Panzer Vor!", yelled Miho, throwing her hand forward.

The girls' tanks rumbled forward from their various starting positions.

A few minutes later, Saori radioed the volleyball team. "Type 89B, are you at scout position 1?"

"Just arrived.", came the reply. "Can't see anything here... Doesn't look like they're here."

"Don't move just yet. Look harder. Remember that they are much more skilled than we are.", replied Miho over the radio.

Noriko was looking ahead with her binoculars. "I just don't see anything... Is the engine acting up again? It's getting a bit smoky..."

At these words, the commanders from the various schools came to the same alarming conclusion.

"Get out of there, NOW!", they all screamed in unison.

Just then, a shell whizzed past the side of the Type 89B, grinding the paint and nearly taking the left track.

Noriko looked back and saw an SDF officer smirking back at her.

Noriko smacked the top of the turret. "Go, go, GO!"

The Type 89B immediately sprung into life, racing toward its allies.

"Are you still operational?", asked Nonna.

"Yeah, but I think they missed on purpose. They spared us there.", replied Noriko.

"M46, what is your position?", radioed Saori frantically.

The ground was a square, with sides of one kilometre. The entire area was forested, with a river running diagonally from the west to the southern edge of the grounds. Each team started on opposing sides, SDF on the north, the academies on the south. Currently, the academy tanks were scattered about the east, south of the centre, while the SDF were similarly scattered about the west, north of the river.

The Type 89B, having been spotted near the centre, was now retreating southeast. The academy flag, M46, was north northeast of the center of the grounds.

"We are at the agreed point, why?", came the reply.

"Do you see anyone at your position?", asked Miho.

"At the moment, no.", said Nakajima.

"Good. Stay vigilant.", warned Miho.

"Got it.", reassured Nakajima.

Meanwhile, Nonna was deep in thought. "Using smoke this early is rather unusual..."

Miho wondered what the enemy's strategy was going to be.

Just then, pounding from behind the Leopard I, came the M46, and sped right past her.

Miho immediately got on the radio. "M46, _do not leave your location_!".

"Yeah, well, look behind you!", yelled the reply.

Miho turned around in the cupola of the Leopard. Seconds later, she saw 1, 2, no, 10 Type 74s speeding toward her.

[END CHAPTER]

_Author's Note: Again, sorry to all my readers that this chapter took so (f*cking) long to write and publish. I'll try to get my publishing schedule back in order. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to figure out how this battle is going to end._


End file.
